ECM Jammer
The ECM (Electronic Counter-Measure) Jammer '''is a deployable device available to the player by unlocking the Ghost skill tree in game. It takes to deploy and the jamming effects last for , unless lengthened by skills listed below. Two jammers working simultaneously will not result in any additional effects. Overview The "ECM Jammer" is a deployable available to players that unlock the Ghost skill tree in-game. This deployable takes seconds to deploy, and its effects lasts for seconds. this can be increased by the other skills. While it is active a small light on the front will flash green. When of effect remain the light will start flashing red. (The HoxHud game mod will display a countdown timer for all deployed ECM jammers.) During its duration of effect, the ECM Jammer disables cameras (causing the cameras to be unable to detect suspicious people and activities) and cellphones (causing alerted enemies and civilians to be unable to make calls that would trip the alarm). Guard pagers are not affected unless the player has the aced ECM Specialist skill. Note that although ECM Jammers do not an unlimited range, they generally cover most of the larger maps such as Shadow Raid and all of the smaller maps such as the Jewelry Store. ECM Jammers do not have any effect on laser sensors, metal detectors, panic buttons or silent alarms. An ECM Jammer can also be used to open an ATM (allowing access to the money inside) and, with the aced ECM Overdrive skill, be able to open doors that require keycard. An ATM takes 8 seconds to open; a door takes 4. This uses one of the jammers the player is carrying and when used for this purpose, the jammer has no other effects (i.e., it doesn't disable cameras, etc.). Keycard-activated vaults still require a keycard to open and cannot be replaced with an ECM Jammer. Skill Upgrades The Ghost skill tree offers several skills that enhance the capabilities of ECM jammers. * Basic ECM Specialist (tier 4) grants the player the ability to carry ECM jammers instead of just . * Aced '''ECM Specialist increases jamming and ECM feedback (see below) duration by (an additional ), and pauses the countdown of guards' pagers while the jammer is active. After the jamming ends the countdown resumes from where it was paused. * Basic ECM Overdrive (tier 5) increases the jamming (but not feedback) duration by . This gives a jamming duration of , or when combined with the aced ECM Specialist skill above. * Aced ECM Overdrive allows the player to open some electronically locked doors that would normally require a keycard, saw or drill to open, such as security room and server room doors. * Basic ECM Feedback (tier 6) will give jammers the ability to temporarily incapacitate law enforcers within range. To do this you must interact with the jammer for ; this gives a 50-100% chance for each law enforcer to be incapacitated. All law enforcers affected by ECM feedback will immediately drop their weapons, remove their helmets and hold their hands to their heads. The effect lasts , or longer with the aced ECM Specialist skill. * Aced ECM Feedback will increase the duration of the feedback by and interacting with the jammer will instantly activate the feedback, rather than requiring 1.5 seconds. Combined with ECM Specialist Aced, this will increase the feedback duration from to approximately . ** This affects special enemies as well, except Cloakers who are immune. ** Affected Bulldozers' helmets remain on. ** Using ECM Feedback during stealth will cause guards to raise the alarm once they are no longer incapacitated. Civilians affected by the Jammer will also raise an alarm if left unchecked. Trivia * The ECM jammer is the second-most expensive deployable to upgrade by skillpoints (after the Sentry Gun), taking 37 skillpoints in total to fully upgrade. Gallery 468px-Payday2-36.jpg|A preview of the ECM Jammer deployed ECM_Jammer.jpg|Another preview of the ECM Jammer deployed ECM_use_on_ATM.jpg|A preview of how to open ATMs with the ECM Jammer Category:Deployable (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2